Hidden From the World
by Kazuka Iwasato
Summary: A short oneshot about Riku and Namine. Slightly AUish, because I haven't played CoM. Theme is taken from the 10 passions community on LiveJournal.


Riku held his breath as he carefully turned the corner down the long corridor. He'd become used to sneaking around places like this, and here in the castle, they didn't seem to be very concerned with security. He probably have casually walked down most of the halls without once running into a guard of any kind. But although it was unlikely, he wanted to make sure that no one saw him. He quickly made his way down the hallway, not wanting to be caught without a wall, an empty room, or another hallway he could use to hide. Making sure to lighten his footsteps in front of every doorway, he continued on his way. About the time he had reached the wall on the opposite end, his ears picked up whispers from the other end of the hall. His eyes frantically searching for a place to hide, he spotted a room with the door slightly ajar, and with a few quick glances inside, he determined that it was empty. As he slipped inside, he realized that he'd been wrong.

A girl dressed in white sat at a small table on the opposite side of the room. She didn't seem startled in the least bit by his presence. Surely she heard him come into the room. Her back was to him as she bent slightly over some papers on the table, obviously working on something. Riku wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't go back out into the hall, the whispers he heard a few moments ago had grown louder and were almost at the door he was standing behind. His best chance was to wait for the people outside to pass, and try to leave the room without the girl noticing. Just as he was about to step back into the hall she spoke.

"You're safe in here. You don't have to worry about being found."

Riku's head whipped around back around. She knew he was here this whole time? Why would she be willing to help him hide?

"Who are you?" he asked as she stood up and turned to face him. His eyes widened. For a brief moment he thought it was Kairi who was standing there looking back at him. She really didn't look that much like her at all. She had pale blond hair that was draped over her right shoulder. But there was something in her eyes that unmistakably reminded him of Kairi. He could barely get over the feeling.

"I'm Namine. I thought that you might come here, Riku." she said softly as she sat back down in her chair, this time facing him.

Riku didn't want to know her name. He wanted to know what she was doing here and why. And how did she know his name or that he was going to come to this place? She wasn't making any sense.

"What are you doing in here?" he thought that maybe another question would get him some of the answers he wanted. She lifted a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet.

"You're not supposed to be here, are you?" she asked. "You can close the door. No one ever comes in here. They won't find you." He did as she said, and she took a couple of steps towards him. "Did you come here looking for Sora?"

Riku took a step backwards, how did she think that she knew these things about him?

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I already told you," she said with a light chuckle. "My name is Namine. I live here," she paused for a moment as if she was debating on whether or not to tell him something. Riku stood anxiously by the door waiting. "I'm a Nobody." she said, her voice quiet.

A Nobody? Riku had heard of those during his travels. They were what was left after someone lost their heart. An empty shell. Half of a person. This girl, how could she be a Nobody? Usually they didn't look this... human. A thought crossed his mind, and he halfway didn't want the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Wh-Who's Nobody are you?" he spoke cautiously, as if it would help him accept the answer that he somehow knew was coming.

"I am Kairi's Nobody."

That explained the reason he'd been so strongly reminded of her when he first saw her. Half of Kairi was standing in front of him.

"You're ... Kairi's Nobody?" She was created when Kairi's heart had been lost when their islands were connected to the other worlds.

She nodded slightly and then added, "I know an awful lot about you. You see, I have this strange power, to control Sora's memories. And the ones of the people around him."

So that was why she asked if he was looking for Sora. She already knew? Did she know that he would come here and meet her? How many things did she know?

"I can tell you everything I know, if you'll use the information to help Sora."

Riku agreed almost immediately as Namine gestured for him to sit with her at the table as she picked up her notebook.

"This is..." she began to explain and Riku listened intently to every word as guards took their shifts patrolling outside the door.


End file.
